JuVe2009
How it all began JuVe2009 is an old regular player in Cops and Robbers. He started over the nickname JuVe913 back in 2007's end, where he played as a cop most of the time and around half 2008, he decided to take a break. After coming back on November 2008, he joined on the name JuVe2009 which follows him up to now everywhere. He used to play a lot of time alone but he also used to play with some friends of his (which do not play nowadays). The period between 2009 to 2011 He used to play most of the towns on different skills on each town. As for Los Santos, he started working as a cop, mostly solo each time, aiming always to stop bank robbers and people robbing Crazybob's mansion. After numerous of arrests, tickets and bribes, he also tried playing as a con artist and an arms dealer, as well as a hitman too. At some point while he was a cop, he arrested some members of a known (as for LS) gang, so they decided to chase him down and also place him a 1 million hit. He run off, every single one of them so before the end of the week they actually invited him in their gang, which was JuVe's very first gang. This gang was named :O (later on known as <3 and NDM), and was aparted from quite a good list of members like Kerjifire, Kay_P, HICTheKiller, TazZz etc. Together they organised a lot of group activities, that being robberies, or horse betting etc. As for Las Venturas, he used to be playing as an Arms Dealer mainly, providing arms to everyone (and especially to the biggest gangs back then). He also used to play San Fierro too, but not as much as the other two towns, and he used to roll as a cop in SF too. The Lost MC Playing in Los Santos more than anyone else, brought a whole lot of new friends for JuVe2009. Some of them were Pimmi, AmericanGangster, Kerjifire, Kay_P and many others. Thanks to the first of two, who he used to roll with for a quite good ammount of time, he got proposed to fill in an application for the biggest biker gang back then, The Lost MC, so around March 2011 he joined them as an official member. Having an amazing time in TLMC, and a lot of fun activities with them, he also made a lot of new friends, which worked with with the glorious San Andreas Mafia. JuVe2009 ended up being TLMC's club secretary later on around 2012, which he gladly accepted, and tried to help TLMC as much as he could. San Andreas Mafia After being in Lost MC, JuVe2009 decided to try playing Las Venturas a bit more (along with his friends), where he actually started settling in for, in the long run. There he started playing as an Arms Dealer mainly, but also as a hitman while he was playing with his team. There, he started joining TLMC's greatest allies, SAM (San Andreas Mafia), where he started helping them in various ways (Weapon supplying, Escorting, Completing hits on enemy gang members). Around May 2011 he was thinking of applying for SAM as well, whereas his new friends (Cristiedge, Reqvhio (aka MKCellat), Paulie, TommiP, Libukas etc) told him that he should apply and try his luck. The outcome was positive, so he joined the mafia for a really long time, having his best time around there. Participating in everything, from group events to mass robberies or even completing hits as a team, he eventually climbed up the ladder and he made it as a Consigliere to the team. Unfortunately, his friends (the old crew) eventually stopped playing or reduced their game time, so he ended up playing alone, or with barely anyone. He became good friends with the newest recruits as well, and did a lot of stuff together with them, mainly focusing on his hype over bank robbing, where he set his goal of hitting #1 in bank robberies. A lot of group robberies, where Five and General_Tom where his best robbing parteners, but also a LOT of solo bank robberies (mainly focused on LV) made him come close to his goal, and made JuVe known for his robbing skills (Awarded as best Robber of 2012 and 2013), he eventually kept on robbing as much as he could. At some point around 2013, there was a few issues around San Andreas Mafia which made him come to the decision of stepping off from the family, and going back to what he used to be like, solo. No matter what he kept on being friendly to them, as well as the mafia did to him as well. Epic Sexy Cops/Civs Around his time on San Andreas Mafia, JuVe noticed a magnificent social group that was on its way uphill on Las Venturas (mainly), so JuVe along with other SAM members, decided to join ESC successfully, because there were also some friends of his already in there (aLee, Tony_Banks back then). Up to 2014, he is still a member of ESC, joining and having random hype moments of fun and laughter, as well as, playing with them, organising robberies, and taking part in their amazing events. Where can you find him? JuVe2009 is mostly playing Las Venturas nowadays, trying to achieve his goal (#1 Bank Robber). If you happen to roll around Roca Escalante, why not throw a look around the bank of it? He might be around there, preparing for his next big score. If not, he might be around casinos, which are the main refill points of his robbing equipment for his bank heists. Most of the times, he is enjoying the company of the endless cops that are waiting for his next move. Category:Player Pages Category:Historical Articles